This application relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to tracking the effects of different combinations of software application programs on a computer and selecting an optimal combination of software application programs.
Users have a variety of approaches to use in locating and installing software. For example, a user might visit a website of a software vendor or locate software through a search engine. Alternatively, software applications may be configured to automatically update when a new version becomes available. Also, a user might purchase a CD or flash memory disk used to install software.
Also known are methods of deleting unwanted software. Some undesirable software is automatically deleted by virus scanner programs. Other software could be manually deleted by a user, for example by using “uninstall” mechanisms provided by package management tools.
As users install more and more software, less memory and system resources are available for new software. Also, users tend to forget about software that they installed but fail to use, allowing their computers to become cluttered. An inefficiency may occur when a user finds some new software that she needs, but is unable to install it because not enough resources are available on her system. In this case, the user must either upgrade her machine or delete some of her software. In other cases, a user may install additional software that reduces overall system performance below an acceptable level. In such cases, it may be beneficial to remove some software to improve performance.